


That Type of Man

by Just_Another_Day



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Language Barrier, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Day/pseuds/Just_Another_Day
Summary: It doesn't really occur to Orlant that any of the Akielon slaves might need and deserve protection until Laurent assigns him to guard one of them for a night.





	That Type of Man

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Book 1, so canon-typical warnings apply.

For once, Orlant can claim with complete honesty that he's not _really_ listening in on one of Prince Laurent's private conversations, because frankly he can barely understand a word that's passing between the Prince and the boy he's speaking with no matter how hard he tries. He picks up Nicaise's name twice for some reason – never a good sign, as far as Orlant's concerned, since that brat almost always signals trouble coming from the Regent's direction – but little else. Orlant never did have much need to even try to learn the absolute basics of Akielon.

The slave boy who's kneeling before the Prince obviously understands exactly what's being said to him, though, for he nods diligently as the Prince speaks, his pale curls bouncing in time with his movements.

The Prince looks for a moment almost as if he's considering reaching out and patting the boy on the top of his head as he might do with a dog that's eager for attention. It wouldn't even seem out of place, Orlant thinks, considering how much like an eager puppy the slave's acting. But either the Prince has reached his cap on showing kindness for the day, or he's remembering that Orlant's and Jord's eyes are on them, for he restrains himself.

Orlant hears his own name as well, but it's clear the Prince isn't addressing him directly. He's still speaking with the slave, for all that he's pointing demonstratively in Orlant's direction.

It doesn't even take a full minute to find out what the Prince must have been saying during that part, though, for after he's finished his visit with the delicate little flower of an Akielon (Erasmus, the Prince calls him), the Prince instructs Orlant to remain behind to guard the slave while Jord escorts the Prince away.

Erasmus is very different from the other slave Orlant's recently grown accustomed to having to watch over, that much is obvious. It's obvious why the one they're supposed to call 'Damen' needs to be guarded, but this Erasmus poses no threat of escape or harm. Orlant assumes that the Prince instead wants him watched over because, after the conversation earlier, the Prince has decided that this particular slave has become important in some way, and therefore requires protection. Though the reason doesn't matter anyway. It's been years since Orlant's been of a mind to really question one of the Prince's orders. He'll do as Prince Laurent has asked.

Erasmus doesn't seem particularly afraid to be left alone with Orlant. Or if he is, he doesn't show it. Orlant probably outweighs the boy at least twice over and also has a sword sheathed at his side. He must surely register as a threat. The boy will know he won't stand a chance if Orlant has any ill intent here. Yet there's not a flicker of discomfort to be seen. Probably the Prince has promised Erasmus that he has nothing to fear. But even though Orlant knows the Prince can be held at his word, Erasmus can't have any reason to think that's the case. It's already odd enough to Orlant that Erasmus hadn't seemed afraid of the Prince either. Everyone on the Guard readily agrees that the Prince is easily the scariest fucking thing in this whole damn country. So probably this display now isn't actually a sign of bravery. Maybe the boy's just too simple-minded to work out when he should be wary.

Erasmus just stands quietly for the first minute or so, as if waiting for Orlant to start ordering him around, or to try to hold a conversation with him despite the impossibility of that. Eventually, he seems to give up on that. Once he does, he moves around the room almost as if Orlant's not there, though Orlant's fairly certain that the boy's probably hyperaware of him in truth. He's just well-trained not to show it, probably. Aware or not, Erasmus turns and puts Orlant at his back the way Orlant would _never_ voluntarily do if their positions were reversed and it was an Akielon soldier hanging about in the corner of his room. But then, Orlant supposes that he's sculpted by his training. And it's clear that Erasmus isn't adequately prepared to defend himself no matter what, so what difference does it make?

He's getting ready for bed, Orlant soon realises as he watches. Though Erasmus hesitates at what must be one of the last steps in his routine: changing out of his clothing. It's the first time since Prince Laurent first arrived in the room that he's looked visibly nervous. His hands clutch at the hem of the loose tunic he wears, gathering the material in a tight fist. In doing so, he accidentally flashes a stretch of reddened thigh at Orlant.

Orlant frowns at the damaged skin. That's an untreated burn if ever he's seen one.

"The Akielons do that to you?" Orlant asks. He's pretty sure he already knows the answer to that, though. The courtiers would be up in arms about the gall of it had the Bastard King of Akielos sent the Regent an already-damaged gift. And the stark redness of the injury speaks of recency.

No wonder the Prince feels Erasmus needs guarding, even though Erasmus isn't _his_ slave, and even knowing that doing so will cause trouble with the Regent should he find out that Prince Laurent's taken an interest. The Prince only abides cruelty when it's in some way deserved, as far as Orlant's ever seen. And Orlant can't imagine that this little mouse of a slave could have done anything to deserve being mutilated that way.

It's a good thing that Orlant's basically answered his own question, for it's obvious the boy doesn't understand the question, and can't answer it in any way that will be meaningful to Orlant besides. He probably doesn't even recognise a single word of Orlant's question other than the name of his homeland, which Orlant is pretty sure is more or less the same in both languages. And it probably doesn't help that his eyes are downturned – as they always seem to be, like he thinks something bad might happen if he makes even momentary eye contact – so he probably can't even really tell where Orlant's looking to provide some context.

It's shortly Orlant's turn to avert his eyes when Erasmus apparently steels himself and removes the tunic from his body after all.

Alright, Orlant decides. Maybe there's some bravery to be found there after all.

Orlant is so intent on giving Erasmus his privacy that he doesn't realise he's being silently and carefully approached until Erasmus is already within arm's length, and is reaching out towards Orlant. Orlant's immediate instinct is to reach for his sword, but he manages to remind himself that – Akielon or not – the boy isn't any real threat to him. Especially since his reaching hand is empty, and it's very clearly not a weapon that he's going for.

Orlant catches Erasmus's fingers just an instant before they can grasp the laces at the front of Orlant's trousers and pull them undone.

"Fuck," says Orlant, "That's not… _No_." It's immediately clear that Erasmus understands at least that last word, for he immediately backs off and bows his head further. Orlant lets his hand drop, satisfied that his point's been made. "You don't need to do that."

Erasmus seems confused. Orlant wonders how much of that's down to the problem of not sharing a language, and how much is just because Orlant's reaction is clearly different than what he must have become accustomed to either since arriving in Vere or all the way back to his time as a slave in Akielos.

He remembers seeing Erasmus with Govart. There's a bad taste in Orlant's mouth as he thinks of being seen as anything like _him_.

Orlant's pretty sure Erasmus has no actual desire to bend over for Orlant. And while Orlant knows that he might not be much to look at as far as most people are concerned – the others in the Guard, while laughing and slapping him on the back, remind him of that regularly – he's definitely not so hard up for it that he needs to fuck anyone who doesn't say no when he knows that they _can't_.

Orlant knows Erasmus isn't going to understand a word of it, but he offers him a less loaded explanation for turning him down anyway. "Yeah, sorry, that's not going to happen. Everything else aside, the Prince will probably have my balls removed with a blacksmith's hammer if I so much as look at you sideways when I'm supposed to be guarding you. So off you go to bed instead," Orlant instructs Erasmus. He points firmly Erasmus and then at the pallet in the corner of the room, followed by pointing at himself and the ground at his own feet. He hopes that will make it obvious enough what he's asking for, and what he's promising.

Cautiously, Erasmus does slink over to the bed, lighter on his feet than even the most expensive pets when they're occasionally asked to dance instead of the usual type of performance. When Orlant leans back against the wall, making it very clear that he's settling in and definitely not moving to join Erasmus in the bed, Orlant sees Erasmus slowly relax into the sheets. The difference is obvious in retrospect. Erasmus might not have looked overly concerned to Orlant's eyes, but he's still been subtly carrying a large amount of tension in his body until this very moment. Orlant allows himself to forget that the boy is Akielon and probably intended as a spy, if Prince Laurent's comments on the slaves' presence in Arles is a reflection of reality – and the Prince usually is right about these things, Orlant has found – long enough to be a little glad that he apparently feels a little safer now. That is, after all, probably what Prince Laurent intended for him. Or so Orlant will justify it if it comes to that.

Erasmus says something – the meaning of which Orlant hasn't the first clue about, of course – before closing his eyes.

Erasmus is less silent in sleep than he is awake, Orlant notices. He whimpers at irregular intervals. Nightmares. Undoubtedly they're well-earned, judging from what Orlant has seen and heard.

Orlant still doesn't particularly like feeling sorry for an Akielon, but it's a little too late to stop himself now.

*

A few weeks after Erasmus departs Arles with Prince Torveld, seeming much happier, and by which point Orlant has found a way to work past his anger about the _other_ Akielon slave's recent actions well enough to have an actual conversation with Damen by choice, Orlant finally thinks to ask Damen what the words Erasmus had said to him at the end of that night even mean.

Orlant's sure his pronunciation is off, and probably his recollection as well since he has to repeat it three times, but Damen seems to get the gist well enough.

"It means 'you are a good man'," Damen translates.

Oh.

That's…

Is Orlant really a good man?

Orlant's pretty sure that no one's ever come right out and said he's good or decent before. Even the servant women he flirts with at Arles only ever call him a scoundrel, though Orlant likes to think they're at least partly joking. Probably no one outside the Prince's Guard even believes he's anything better than the heartless thug most people see when they look at him.

But Orlant remembers watching Govart drag Erasmus away to have his way with him, before Orlant had known Erasmus's name, or even cared to know. Orlant had done nothing then. It hadn't even really occurred to him that he should, at the time. He's pretty sure that Erasmus must have recognised him from that night. He'd said that about Orlant anyway.

Part of Orlant really does want to live up to that pronouncement that he's good, given the chance. To do the right thing. To not just stand back and let a wrong go unanswered because it doesn't directly concern him. He can't change the past, but he thinks he can probably do better. If a hurt and defenceless boy who has every reason to think the worst of Orlant still seems to think that he has the potential to be that type of man, who is Orlant to argue?

Curious, Damen asks, "Where did you hear that, anyway?"

Orlant shrugs it off. "Doesn't matter."

And if Orlant's voice comes out a little gruffer than usual, surely that doesn't have to matter to anyone else either.


End file.
